


红酒冰块

by MrDdddd



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/strange fake
Genre: M/M, Multi, 闪恩 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDdddd/pseuds/MrDdddd
Summary: #cp向：吉尔伽美什（A&C）x恩奇都#ABO+义兄弟设定+年龄差+未成年人犯罪#3P限制级请注意#可以的话请继续吧↓





	红酒冰块

**Author's Note:**

> #cp向：吉尔伽美什（A&C）x恩奇都  
> #ABO+义兄弟设定+年龄差+未成年人犯罪  
> #3P限制级请注意  
> #可以的话请继续吧↓

当恩奇都正在在他的暑期作业上写完最后一个字，笔尖因为灰蓝厚重的云层刚好吞噬消化掉正午的日光而在客厅内一瞬的灰寂中打滑，最后一撇难看地扭扭曲曲。  
风扇扇叶嗡嗡地旋转，两间房内空调开到最低温度时的送气声在默然中明显至极。  
恩奇都把踩在自己脚板底的那张旅游广告揪起来，直接翻到背面，上面一个地名被用红色马克笔反复用力圈了好多次，恩奇都拿起他的黑色碳素笔就往上面继续加圈，直到这个圈像被猫咪拽着扒弄再咬上几口，再随意地扔掉，纸张轻飘飘地在空气中晃荡划开就落在地上。“啪嗒”的坠落声承住恩奇都一声轻微的鼻息，风扇还在转动。恩奇都撕掉了昨天的日历纸，然而现在已经是下午三点了。  
他两位兄长的发情期也已是第四天了。  
在恩奇都兴高采烈地提起红色马克笔往那个幸运到被垂青的地名大大地画上一个椭圆的一刻，年长的吉尔伽美什用了两分钟的时间通知了全年无休的悲惨的飞行员他暑期旅行的消息，出生迟了几秒的另外一个吉尔伽美什拖出了恩奇都的白熊旅行箱与两只金色的旅行箱。  
然而次日在早餐的时候两位兄长突然猛拍一下桌面导致盘子里的果酱松饼差点在抛物线的轨迹下献身于地板，恩奇都的热牛奶溅出了好几滴。然后是双重翻箱倒柜摔破玻璃瓶罐空调开启并“嘀嘀嘀”温度不断直降电机过劳运转的声音。  
旅行被推迟了。  
两个Alpha的吉尔伽美什的发情期逐月增长，大概是因为年长的家伙距离与最后一个Beta女友分手已有两年半，年轻的家伙距离与最后一个Omega女友分手有一年，连恩奇都都稍微惊讶于他两个大众情人的兄长禁欲了这么久。谁都不想把夜晚抱着恩奇都教他做题的时间慷慨大方地送给对方。  
在他们俩发情期时恩奇都无聊得不行，两人的房间一直锁着还会挂上看起来很搞笑的“禁止入内”的牌子。虽说他不是很明白为什么要这么避讳Beta的自己，他自我理解为两个强劲的Alpha信息素直接碰撞可能会导致客厅被毁掉一半。  
现在恩奇都连暑期作业都完成了，他躺在沙发上有点郁闷地想把无所事事的理由推给兄长们的发情期，虽然有点不可理喻。

“恩奇都……!”从两个房间里爆发出吼叫。  
恩奇都迟疑了一秒，然后站在过道的中间张开双臂同时在两个门前敲敲以示回应。  
“我平时吃的那种抑制剂买两盒，可乐一箱，泡面一箱，冰淇淋三大盒——”年轻的吉尔伽美什难得急躁地语速飞快，仿佛他黄金的脑子要被熔化然后理智与记忆力流失，下一秒就失控在房间里。  
“可乐换成咖啡。”  
“那我出去了喔。”每月不变的对话内容，但恩奇都能靠此判断两个吉尔伽美什有没有死在他们冰冷到像太平间，以及满是塑料空罐与剩下一半汤底的泡面盒与挖空了的冰淇淋盒，满地吃空完的抑制剂瓶子的孤独寂寞又沉闷的空间里。  
二十五岁的两人凭黄金无敌的意志力在控制自己不能对十六岁的恩奇都下手。

意外的是在紧急物资送进房间后的半小时后，年轻的吉尔伽美什从房间里走出来了。  
“发情期过了吗？”  
“大概还有点余潮……差不多了。”年轻家伙把只到自己肩膀身高的恩奇都满足叹息着拥进怀里，占足了十分钟的便宜，金色蓬乱的脑袋埋在恩奇都象牙色光洁的脖颈胡乱蹭动，箍着腰的手臂不断收紧，恩奇都选择性地忽略了磨蹭在自己空隙外的微妙。  
十分钟后年长家伙也跑出来了，他只好从背面抱住恩奇都，然后舒适地把头安放在另一侧的脖颈。恩奇都被前后抱着动弹不得的同时饶有兴趣地看着互相碾踩蹬开的脚。  
“还是会很难受吗？”年轻的吉尔伽美什的额头贴上恩奇都稍冰的手掌心时得意恶劣地发出嘲弄炫耀的嗤笑。  
“身体还在发热。”  
“要我帮忙解决一下吗？”  
两个黄金脑袋同时像被按了紧急警告红色按钮一样从两侧快速弹起来，猩红的四只眼睛互瞪一下，然后把手臂圈得更紧。  
“解决什么？”  
“你们的发情期。学校的ABO生理课上有教。”恩奇都回想起来：先拿冰袋敷在额头上，按照图上示意的穴位按摩然后再给他们闻一点定神清凉的味道。那本生理小册子还安安稳稳地摆在恩奇都第三层书架上，他可以立刻拿出来打开第19页认真地给两个以前上生理课漫不经心轻狂傲慢的兄长们补课。恩奇都有点得意地哼了一声。  
——现在的ABO生理课已经上这些了吗。两个人暗自承认在课程的更新速度与进度范围的变化上是落后了认知。  
——三个人的情况大概课上不会介绍吧。  
“你才十六岁吧。”手指微微发力地在恩奇都额头上弹出了红印。  
“和十六岁有什么关系吗。”恩奇都嘟起嘴脸颊软乎乎地鼓起来。  
——。  
“不要后悔。”  
“嗯？后悔什么？”  
年轻的吉尔伽美什紧紧拽住恩奇都的手，手掌合在一起长宽大小与骨节的分明度格外明显对比，紧密贴合的骨骼与肌肉像是要迅速疯狂生长成牢固的钢铁缠绕把他们的心脏都要钉在一起跳动，渗出的黏汗让掌心间的温度升高。恩奇都的手被引导着贴上青筋暴涨的高昂翘起，柔软的指尖轻轻按压着蹭过脉络，诱惑未成年犯罪的恶劣成年人愉快地闷哼了一声，嘴角都是嚣张地向上扯。  
“难道瞬间忘记老师教的知识了吗恩奇都哟。”恩奇都懵懂地盯着圈在自己手心的性器的表情让他莫名地心情大好。  
“再教你一次好了。”比恩奇都的手大上几号的骨节分明带着薄茧的手覆盖上来，“像这样，用你的手圈着上下移动，指尖按着青筋磨蹭，感到慢慢涨起来的时候力度和速度要一起加，透明的黏液流出来的话就抹开来——”  
吉尔伽美什咬着恩奇都的耳垂潮湿阴暗地教述大人世界的禁忌，把他拖进甜蜜危险的情爱深渊里折磨。年长的人只是皱皱眉，随后扒拉下恩奇都纯棉白色短裤和内裤，手指同样不怀好意地在泛粉的缝隙间磨蹭打圈。  
半支粘稠湿润的透明腻液浪费地倒在上面，情色缓慢地流过隐秘的空隙与修长的腿部，液体逐渐分支，如同植物向下生长攀附在柔软的皮肤上，贪婪地舔舐少年的青涩无知，结成网残酷痴迷地绞碎他圣洁无瑕的躯体。  
恩奇都感受着自己惊慌却羞耻着愉悦地在长兄手掌中勃起，食指塞进两个指节的侵犯感更加让他呜咽着把发热过度的金绿色脑袋乱糟糟自暴自弃地卡在次兄的脖颈旁。  
潮热的吐息笼罩着吉尔伽美什的腺体让他莫名地满足，两个吉尔伽美什的腺体都在高速运作发散出大量昭示此刻背德禁忌的触摸的信息素，整个客厅像被酒类充盈再冻结起来的朦胧醉人的空间——如果恩奇都闻得到他们的信息素的话。  
舌尖纠缠着将唾液与糟糕快乐的性事推向无法回头的深渊，恩奇都刚刚才喝完牛奶的口腔和嘴唇都是纯洁的淡甜味，下一刻这种还像小孩子一样的气息被掠夺，晕乎乎地被塞进成年人满腔的爱意，以及毫不掩饰的情色邀请，每次被舔过口腔上颚的酥麻感都让他像同调一样不自主地绞紧亲吻着已经完全塞入的两只手指。  
年轻者咬着恩奇都的乳尖吮吸，知足地听到他抽气的颤抖声，年长者辛劳地开拓后将炙热的翘起抵在兴奋分泌体液而收缩的隙缝，很靠谱地对他下一秒的行为进行了通报：“我要进去了……痛的话就狠狠咬一口你前面的那个占足便宜的混蛋好了。”  
“谁才是占足便宜的那个啊。”一声嫉妒的哼笑。  
恩奇都第一次肚子里被塞入无耻的性器与被射入淫乱下流的精液的机会就这样被年长狡猾的家伙给夺走了。  
性器缓慢推进最终顶上他敏感带时的快乐使恩奇都乖乖发出颤抖绵软的呻吟，每一寸的贴合与性腺不断被折磨操弄的酥麻足以让未被侵犯过的软肉初次紧张但满足地绞紧吮吸，少年的身躯柔软又青涩，一点惊慌着逐渐堕落享乐的反应都完美地迎合成年人们坏透了的性癖。  
年轻者赌气地啃咬过光洁的皮肤，嘴唇与牙齿凶狠地留下泛红泛紫的印记。恩奇都趴在他肩头上不断咬着下唇抽泣喘气，因阴茎不断奸污羞辱他纯情淫乱的肉穴而快控制不住地哭喊，被竭力压抑在喉咙里甜腻的哭叫声横冲直撞，逼得他眼泪都掉下来了。  
“啊……吉尔、唔，嗯……!哈啊……”恩奇都的身躯充盈着浅粉色，透着象牙色的骨肉仿佛是装着蜜糖的可爱罐子，“摸、摸一下那个——”羞耻地把头压得更深了。  
“这个？”正在嫉恨着无聊的家伙揉捏了一把恩奇都翘起来不断滴着体液的性器，换来一声满足着呜咽的肯定声。  
“今天不用前面。”坏心眼地舔着恩奇都的耳朵，绯红的舌尖模仿身后的下流场景，“不相信你哥哥的能力么？用后面就操得你射出来。”  
对于恶劣羞辱的情话恩奇都只能用绵长的抽气声来作答了，他不住地颤抖发软，软肉咬着进犯的阴茎配合地舔舐吸紧，大量分泌的液体与透明腻液混合着让交欢的洞窟变得像是梅雨季节一般潮腻闷热，抽插之间都不断地滴落流淌如一场深情的雨。年长的吉尔伽美什也闷哼着吸气，看见弟弟被自己无耻的侵犯而泛红的边缘的背德感让他不知悔改地满意。  
精液射进他纯洁的肚子里如同炸开羞耻刺激的烟花，没有得到抚慰的性器满足地喷流出乳白的淫液，后面还一颤一颤地吸着半疲软的阴茎。  
“吉尔……”恩奇都晕乎乎地不知叫着哪个，亦或是两个都有，被溺爱地得到双倍温柔的轻吻。  
“换位了。”年轻而心急狂躁的家伙把还趴着哼哼的恩奇都塞进对面的怀里，泄愤般往恩奇都的臀肉上拍了一把，一点痛感让浊液被挤压着流出来好几滴。  
没有一点通知就将粗硬的性器碾着因刚才的情事而酸胀的性腺毫不留情地顶到最深处，恩奇都拔高的呻吟一半卡在了喉咙里溶成了抽泣，高潮的余韵尚未消去软肉就要继续过量的情爱，快感过载无异于甜蜜的痛苦，穴肉连着大腿根都在抽搐着迎合下一场的快乐。  
“哈啊……嗯、吉尔，等一下……”恩奇都乱蹬着小腿，下意识想要逃离，吉尔伽美什稍用力就握住他的大腿拉了回来，凶猛的器物顺势进入得更深。  
“忍耐一下，恩奇都。”  
依旧大量分泌的液体与刚刚射进去的精液混合着变得催情又柔腻，顶弄时都是咕啾色情的泡沫声，经历过一次至上愉悦的穴肉很识趣地咬紧现在侵犯自己的性器。软肉抽动着吮吸饱满的顶端与青筋暴涨的茎身，敏感带被反复顶撞操弄的欢愉更甚于第一次，半勃的性器再次淫乱地翘起来，滴滴答答流着透明的黏液。  
恩奇都后面羞耻又快乐地接受第二次的侵犯奸淫，嘴唇则和年长者的舌尖紧密贴合着，亲吻之间感觉爱意都要浇灌着蜜糖生长出玫瑰花，花刺扎着他与情人之一既是背德的痛苦也是相爱的幸运。  
恩奇都的两个无耻兄长坏心眼地凿开又将其放在湿润情色的空气里暴露颤抖。他们清楚地知道怎样力度与角度吮咬着柔嫩的乳尖会让它红肿挺起，知道沿着脊椎滑下抚摸他的后背第几节时他会突然震颤一下发出叹息，知道他喜欢亲吻时被人捧着脸庞牵着他的手。  
他们过于地深知彼此了，灵魂都映着另两个人的影子，两个吉尔伽美什金色滚烫的溺爱与占有逐渐失控地不断流进恩奇都纯白无瑕的身躯与灵魂里，死死地拥抱又抢夺着他仿佛要将他塞进自己的骨肉间塑成另一个宇宙。  
他们之间没有赢家。  
年轻的吉尔伽美什紧箍着恩奇都的腰，伏趴在他的背上姿势有如交媾的新生野兽，阴茎顶到最深处时往他肚子里灌满自己的液体宣告暂时的占有权，咬着他皮肤发出低吼，像足了雄狮一样。

第四轮的时候恩奇都已经羞耻到要爆炸开来了。  
“嗯……!啊、吉尔，等下……为什么还……哈啊!”这是他第三轮刚开始的时候的疑问。  
“我们两个才各做了一次喔，你不会以为一次就能满足发情的Alpha吧。”两个家伙坏笑着，年长者继续将他的阴茎塞进恩奇都已经被操弄的淫乱下流的地方。  
“但我……嗯、啊!”但恩奇都大概快被折磨爱抚得失去力气了，他的腰已经软绵绵地塌下来，臀部的翘起还是在靠年长的吉尔伽美什用手托起，过激的初次还是对于十六岁的少年消耗过高了。  
吉尔伽美什们也知道恩奇都的体力消耗得有点多了，但仅仅一次的欢愉对他们而言堪称痛苦的折磨。年轻者把手指伸进恩奇都的嘴唇间，双指夹着敏感的舌头抚弄搅拌，指尖擦过他的空腔上颚，唾液不受控制地流下坠落。  
恩奇都涨红了脸。他知道这意味着什么，糟糕的年轻人的脑子里充斥着的黄色废料此刻咕嘟咕嘟地冒开来。恩奇都迟疑了一会儿，将他湿润甜蜜的嘴唇贴上了年轻的吉尔伽美什的阴茎。  
加上咬的分量第四轮结束的时候两个低俗混蛋也就各三次了，三个人的性爱里恩奇都永远是享受着顶级糟糕的快乐。  
努力地学会规避牙齿，舌尖与舌面圈紧粗壮的器物又粘腻地舔舐突起的青筋，吉尔伽美什想要侵犯他口腔的更深处，还得到了恩奇都好一阵子的反对，最终喉咙里的软肉一抽一抽地吸吮自己饱满的顶端时吉尔伽美什都忍不住深深地抽气，舌头依旧不断卖力地服侍底端，张开的嘴唇间唾液不住地滴落而下再次染湿耻毛。同时因为恩奇都意识到自己已经淫乱都无法形容的背德行为而羞耻地绞了空隙，换来的是年长者狡猾而更加过分的奸淫。  
——无论是前面还是后面的小嘴都很能干。这种过分的黄色情话两个家伙不约而同地闪过他们糟糕的脑海，意识里他们对于恩奇都的精神侵犯都让他们兴奋不已。  
第四轮只是前面和后面塞着的阴茎换了个所属者的区别。年长的吉尔伽美什抚摸着他柔软的金绿色发丝一直到鼓涨起来的双颊，轻柔的触摸让他错以为他在接受一个深情浪漫的亲吻，亦或是备受宠爱的猫咪。这种爱抚是一种夸奖与鼓励，而恩奇都羞耻于他享受这种夸奖而将舌头圈得更紧而吞得更深。  
小腹酸胀着有点发痛，肚子里灌满了吉尔伽美什们的精液让他怀疑自己或许真的会像个Omega一样怀上他们的后裔。  
在最后一刻疯狂堕落的欢愉如闪电般一连串在恩奇都体内炸开，他们终于是这场背德犯罪闹剧的共犯者，直到罪恶的灵魂坠进无声的深渊之后都会将心脏牢不可破地铐在一起，自私隐秘的占有欲与倍受两份溺爱的矛盾都会令彼此痛苦万分地享受其中，他们拥抱着刺穿彼此的骨肉接吻。  
恩奇都在金色的爱意里昏睡过去之后两人都紧紧抱着他，仿佛他是和他们一样诞生于同一个母胎的金绿色奇迹，他从出生的一刻就这样和他们绑定着不可诉说的禁忌的低俗爱恋。

【END】


End file.
